


Hooked On a Feeling

by Faiktra



Series: Kakagai compliments (because it's what they deserve!!!!!!!) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, face kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has this thing with his face and while Gai can respect that, he thinks that he can change Kakashi's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On a Feeling

  In all honesty, Kakashi couldn't exactly place when he and Gai had gone from reluctant friends (on his part) to this. Whatever 'this' was. It was good and it made him smile, which was unusual in of itself, so he was fine with just letting it stay undefined. Not that Gai was of course. It was a down-right miracle that Kakashi had talked the jovial man out of hollering from the rooftops that they were together. Kisses were a magnificent way to shut Gai up it turned out. One of the only ways. As Kakashi sat contemplating this, under the security of the newest Icha Icha, he almost missed the blur of green to his right. Almost. He rolled slightly to the left as his Eternal Rival flew down from a rooftop and crashed landed into the spot where Kakashi's back had previously been occupying.

  "Rival! Why are you laying there, reading those perverted books, when you could be out enjoying this wonderfully youthful day?"

   "I am enjoying the day. Look at me. I am full of joy." Kakashi slid his eyes over to a frowning Gai, who had way invaded his personal space. As Gai opened his mouth to deliver what would no doubt be a powerful speech on what constituted as fun, Kakashi let himself smile slightly under his mask. Gai was so fun to get worked up and with him here Kakashi could relax just a little, actually appreciating the stream of words that swept out of Gai's mouth. Except right now there were no words. Why were there no words?

   "Cat got your tongue, Gai?" Kakashi asked mildly as he flipped the page, pointedly not looking at the man next to him. 

    "You have a nice smile."

    Eyes widening, Kakashi chanced a look at Gai who was gazing at him with far too much interest. "Excuse me?"

    "You have a nice smile, Rival. Why do you cover it up? I'm sure it could power all of the lights in this village and the next." Gai gesticulated wildly at the buildings around them and Kakashi exhaled loudly through his nose and propped Icha Icha directly in front of his face. 

     "You know why. My face is..." Making a complicated hand movement, Kakashi sighed again. He mistakenly took the silence to be a good sign, when there was suddenly intense eyebrows and just as intense eyes above him. Icha Icha was snatched from his hands and held just out of reach, much to his annoyance and embarrassment. Kakashi settled under Gai and presented him with a glare that had sent lesser men running. 

     "Your face is beautiful and I love it almost as much as I love your hands or your voice." Gai declared even as Kakashi struggled to avert his gaze and fight down his blush at the same time.

     "Honestly Gai, it's really not that big of a de--" Kakashi quieted as Gai pressed a kiss to his cheek, just above the mask. 

     "I love your cheeks, and your chin and your forehead." Gai continued, punctuating each statement with a gentle kiss in the designated spot. Kakashi's eyes slowly dropped shut as Gai nuzzled their noses together. "I love your eyes." Gai murmured, voice full of unbridled passion. Kakashi slit his eyes open when Gai hesitated and caught him seeking permission to which Kakashi nodded. Hooking a single finger in the mask, Gai dragged it down until his entire face was exposed. Kakashi's breath hitched as Gai leaned in, pausing millimeters away. "I love your mouth." Tilting his head down to close the distance, Gai laid a sweet kiss onto Kakashi's lips, lingering just a little before pulling away. He flashed Kakashi a 1,000 watt smile before smoothing his mask back into place. Kakashi didn't respond, except to raise a shaking hand and thread it through Gai's shiny hair. 

Yeah, this, with Gai, this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in like 4 months so be kind to me.


End file.
